Ultraman Orb: Jugglar
by Clare Prime of Ultra
Summary: Inspired by a story for Ultraman Orb Origin Saga where Jugglar got drunk.
1. Chapter 1

**Juggler**

 **.**

 **Post Episode 23**

 **.**

 **AN: Ok, I admit, this is really late. I actually wrote this a couple years ago when Ultraman Orb was still airing. Speaking up which, I need to finish Geed. Anyway, this just something I thought up and wrote down so I hope you all enjoy it! :) Now, on with the show!**

 **.**

 **Review!**

 **.**

'I lost.' Juggler thought. His body was beaten and bruised, and he could easily imagine that he had broken bones and internal bleeding, he was hit directly by Orb's Supreme Calibur after all. He had the edge in battle, he destroyed buildings practicing his new technique just to defeat him. They battled each other sword to sword, darkness against light. He deflected many of his attacks soundlessly, eliminating any pests that got in the way of their fight. He even managed to overpower Orb! But he overcame it, and continued fighting Juggler, using his strongest attack on the dark alien in the end, beating Juggler to a pulp.

So here he is, body lain out on top of a building with sirens all around him. Every part of him was screaming pain, and he felt tired, too tired to get up. To think he was so close to beating him, and yet a new power sprung up within his enemy and easily took down Juggler, it was unthinkable. Why?

"The desire to protect others…" He repeated Gai's words. Why? He threw that away a long time ago, so he could embrace the power of darkness. Why? The power of darkness… the ultimate power, the power he had gained… yet Gai seemed to find a way to defeat it time and time again, even going as far to side with darkness to help defeat him. Why? Darkness is supposed to be stronger than light. Why, why can't he beat Ultraman Orb! Why… why… WHY?! Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, Why?! WHY!?… Why? Juggler stared at the sky as he reflected. Why?

'The desire to protect others…'

"I've got the target ready for custody." Juggler heard a familiar voice call out. He looked up. It was that girl's uncle, a VTL officer. He was pointing a gun at him. He started to sit up, barely holding back a wince when pain shot out from his chest and stomach. He ended up in a hunched position with his legs spread out in front of him. Juggler Smirked at the man, raising his hand, pointing a mock gun at him. The human tilted his head back, a grin clear on his face. Suddenly, the whirring sound of multiple helicopters was heard and ten Z-VTLs rose up from beneath, machine guns aimed at him. Juggler's smirk disappeared as he looked around. They surrounded him, ready to shoot on sight.

"You're done for, alien." The man spoke, staring down at him, a wide smile on his face. Juggler stared at him for a minute, then he moved his fingers.

"Bang." He held up his gun hand, then the other with a large frown. To think that humans had caught him. He suddenly smirked again. The end of this world will be upon them, let the foolish human know victory before they witness despair before the power of darkness!

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

The first thing the humans did was strap him in a Straitjacket. He winced when they tightened the straps.

"What's the matter, alien, can't handle a simple jacket." A human VTL officer asked mockingly. He and his friend laughed, but quickly stopped when Juggler joined them.

"What's the matter, humans, can't handle a simple alien?" He mockingly asked with a grin. The two of them stepped away from him. His grin widened at their reactions and he laughed.

"Shut up!" Their captain shouted at him, hitting him in the gut. Juggler hit the ground and coughed blood, surprising everyone present.

"Prepare to transition the prisoner to the medical department upon arrival." That girl's uncle, Ittetsu Shibukawa, shouted into his radio. He rushed to Juggler's side.

"Can you stand?" He asked. Juggler just shrugged him off and stood up painfully. He swayed back and forth on his feet, only to collapse. A VTL officer caught him before he fell.

"Easy, get him to the car, nice and slowly." Shibukawa spoke. Juggler was guided to a van hastily. He groaned when they forced him to sit in the back, where there were no seats. Soldiers piled in, closing the door shut and pointing their guns at him. He chuckled at them.

"Are you going to shoot me? A helpless man, injured and tired up? Well, what are you waiting for? Shoot me if you want. Or are you afraid?" He teased. Under their armor, he could tell that they were shaken. He threw his head back and laughed, then coughed again. He glared up at the humans aiming their guns at him as blood slid past his lip.

"If I were you, I would shut up. You're practically killing yourself." Shibukawa spoke. Was that pity in his voice? The nerve. Juggler glared at the man.

"...why….would…..you…..care...?" He smiled mockingly. The van ran over a bump, making Juggler cringe. Bile rose from the back of his throat, but he swallowed it down. His chest started flaring up, and he felt ill. He spread his legs out and leaned on the wall of the moving vehicle, hoping to lessen the pain, but all it did was cause a headache. Before he knew it, that annoying human was beside him.

"Oi, are you alright? Oi?" He was holding him by his shoulders. Juggler barely noticed him, all he could hear was white noise. Something was burning in his chest, did the bump do any damage to him?

.

 _Inside Juggler's body, a creak in a broken rib grew larger. When they hit a bump again, the rib broke and pierced the soft flesh of a lung._

 _._

The pain intensed after another bump. Juggler coughed blood, no, rather, threw up blood. It splattered on the human, much to the latter's surprise. It was suddenly hard to breath. He gasped for air, his chest heaving.

"Oi, hold on, we're almost there. Oi." The noisy human faded into the background in his agony. His vision blurred to the point where all he could see was white. He couldn't hold it back any longer. He threw up all over the floor, himself, and the noisy human. He had no idea what that man did after that, because he passed out, landing in his own bloody mess.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

He came to to the sound of rapidly moving wheels. Juggler could tell his body was lying down on a bed. What was that noise? He pried his eyes open, only to close them again due to the brightness. What the hell was that noise? It was driving him crazy, making his headache. What was it? Rushing wheels? Wait, are those voices? Juggler strained to listen.

"Blood pressure is dropping, his pulse is getting weaker…"

"Damage to organs have been confirmed along with internal bleeding…"

"Broken bones and muscle strain confirmed…"

"One of his lungs may be punctured…"

"He needs a blood transfusion…" something bright flashed in his eyes, making him cringe.

"His pupils are dilapidated…"

"Several veins are suspected to be severed..."

"Prepare the CR..."

Juggler had to shut his eyes and focus on the sound of spinning wheels to drown out the horrible sound of the humans. They were so horribly noisy, it was driving his head nuts. Speaking of which, he felt light headed, as if he was about to pass out again. That was okay with him. He gladly accepted the darkness when it came over him, only to jerk awake as pain seized him and he coughed. A warm sticky liquid covered his mouth. He realized then that he had been gasping for air all the while, and his coughing only made it even more difficult to breathe. A human placed something over his face, and he was able to breathe. An air mask. The relief was welcomed, and last the last thing he heard was the sound of a door banging open before finally losing consciousness.

.

 **3rd point of view**

.

Juggler was moved onto the operating table and was quickly stripped of his clothes. Large swelling bruises were revealed as nurses covered his body and made other preparations for operating.

"X-rays are in, doctor." A nurse handed him the sheets. The doctor, dressed for surgery looked at them.

"Three of his ribs are broken, on of which punctured his lung, he's lucky it didn't collapse." The doctor switched the sheets. "The damaged parts of the organs need to be exercised, there is a crack in his spine, I'm surprised he was able to stand." He switched the sheets again. "The muscles in his arms and legs are indeed strained, but only to a minor extent. They can be ignored for now, we need to focus on repairing the more serious damage." The doctor gave the sheets back to a nurse, then walked up to the operating table.

"Commencing operation, scalpel." The doctor commanded. A nurse passed him the thin tool. He then proceeded to slice open Juggler's chest.

"Heart beat slow but steady." A nurse called out.

"Retractors." Several nurses began widening the incision. The alien winced in his sleep but didn't wake up.

"Prepare a heavier drug, he's starting to come out of it." The doctor ordered. A nurse looked up.

"Already?" The doctor turned sharply at her.

"Yes, already. May I remind you that he is not human?" He asked. The nurse shook her head and prepared a syringe. The doctor turned back to his work as the nurse administered the drug. The nurses finished their work, giving him full view of Juggler's organs.

"Now beginning repair of the the ribs, starting with the broken one that punctured the lung. It has made a clean break from the rest of the rib. Large bone holding forceps." The doctor called and a nurse handed him one. Using the large tool, the doctor then proceeded to pull the broken rib from the lung.

"Sweat." A nurse dabbed his forehead with a clothe. The doctor turned back to his work.

"No severe damage to the lung, may need to take another x-ray to make sure later." The doctor noted as he continued to pull it out. Once it was out of the lung, he placed the rib on a tray.

"There are no visible traces of any fluids except for a large amount of blood that leaked into the air sacs. Suction." A nurse handed him the end of a tube. He parted the hole in the lung and inserted the tube in.

"Alright, turn it on." A nurse flipped a switch. Immediately, the tube was filled with blood, flowing into a bag. After a while, the doctor signalled the nurse to flip the off switch and removed the tube.

"All remaining damage to the lung should be able to heal on its own." He motioned a nurse over.

"Get this to a lab, he needs a transfusion and human blood may not work." The doctor ordered, holding the package of blood in front of him. The nurse nodded and and left the CR. The doctor turned back to his work.

"Now proceeding to mend the broken ribs." A nurse handed him the clamp with the rib. Taking the tool, the doctor carefully aligned the broken sections of the rib.

"Rib plating." A nurse handed it to him. He quickly placed it around the broken rib, securing it. He moved to the other two, placing the same plating on each of them.

Once that was done, the doctor looked at Juggler's damaged organs, making notes on what can be healed on their own and what needs to be operated on swiftly.

"The right kidney and liver have small sections that need to be exercised. His stomach has suffered an abdominal trauma, rare for it to occur on that organ. He'll need laparotomy surgery. Scalpel." Upon concluding his survey of the damage, the doctor moved straight back to operating. A nurse handed him the blade.

"Sweat." A nurse dabbed his forehead. He then proceeded with the laparotomy surgery, making an incision in Juggler's abdomen wall to fix the damage.

.

Half an hour later, the doctor moved from his stomach to his liver.

"Now starting to exercise the more damaged sections of the liver and kidney. Scalpel." A nurse gave him the tool.

"Sweat." A nurse dabbed his forehead. He went back to his work, preparing to remove the damaged part of the liver. The blade was just about to pierce the flesh when suddenly.

"Heart rate is dropping!" The nurse who was monitoring the shipment suddenly called out. The doctor quickly put the scalpel down and moved to Juggler's heart.

"Charge the defibrillator." He quickly called. A nurse switched a machine on.

"Charging now." A nurse handed him the two electrodes just as Juggler's heart flatlined. The doctor immediately placed them on the alien's chest.

"Charge at twenty-five percent." The nurse monitoring the central unit called.

"Clear!" A shock went through Juggler's body. A beeping sound sounded.

"Heart rate has returned and is steady." The nurse reported. The doctor sighed in relief.

"Keep the defibrillator on standby."

"Yes doctor." A nurse handed him back the scalpel and he began to exercise the dead tissue within Juggler's internal organs.

.

An hour later, he began stitching Juggler up.

"Take the dead tissues to the lab, have them analyzed for further treatment. X-ray his chest, I want to know why is heart rate decreased." The doctor calmly issued orders to his attendants. A nurse carried a tub with Juggler's dead tissue in it away, another was checking his heart rate, and a third entered.

"The artificial blood is ready, how much will he need?" She asked. The doctor immediately turned to her.

"At least five gallons. Blood lost could've been the reason why his heart stopped." She nodded and left. The doctor sighed from exhaustion as a nurse wheeled the injured alien fugitive away.

.

The doctor left the room once he was finished. Juggler was now resting in another room with an air mask and a nurse giving him some artificially created blood by transfusion. Shibukawa and a VTL official walked up to him.

"Well, how is he?" Shibukawa asked. The doctor sighed from exhaustion.

"The surgery was a success. All remaining internal injuries should heal with time. I repaired the more serious damage, he is out of danger. He will need a few days to sleep it off. Otherwise, I can safely hand him over to you." He reported. Shibukawa sighed in relief, but the official's expression didn't change.

"Tomorrow, put him back in the jacket and send him to us." He ordered. Both the doctor and Shibukawa turned sharply to him.

"What?" Shibukawa asked.

"You heard me. This prisoner is dangerous and needs to be contained." The official spoke. Shibukawa clenched his fist.

"I am afraid I can't allow that." The doctor spoke before Shibukawa could speak. The official looked at him.

"Disobeying orders doctor?" He asked. The doctor stared him down, not backing away.

"He just came out of major surgery, he'll need tomorrow to rest. You can have him the next day." The doctor explained calmly. The official shrugged.

"Very well, but you will have to strap him down in the meantime." He ordered while turning away. Shibukawa waited till he was out of earshot before turning to the doctor.

"Thanks doc, I owe you one." He spoke. The doctor shook his head.

"No need to thank me, that man, whether or not he is human, is still my patient. I'll be damned if I let anything happen to him." He explained while walking away.

"Hey doc, about his mental health…" Shibukawa called after him.

"I'm afraid that there is nothing I can do until he wakes up, and by then he will be in your hands." The doctor replied without looking back. Shibukawa clenched his teeth than glanced back at Juggler's room.

.

 **AN: Wow, that didn't take as long as I thought. I plan on posting another chapter in a month. What did you guys think about the surgery part? It took me a few weeks cause I needed to look somethings up. I'm no doctor. ;} I apologize if I made any mistakes during surgery… that sounded scary just now. :P I left out a lot of details because I didn't want anyone to throw up reading this. 3 BTW, I'm considering making my chapters as long as this one, which is 6 pages and my other stories are 3-4 pages long. Can you guys let me know if I should have 6 pages be the limit to all of my chapters in my future stories. Trust me, I have a lot of good stories coming up.**

 **.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Post Episode 25

 **.**

 **AN: I read a fanfic about a drunk Juggler, I liked the idea so much that I decided to incorporate it in this one-shot at length. It will be a little longer than the last one, let me know what you think. I hope you guys enjoy it! ;)**

 **.**

 **Review!**

 **.**

"Another round." Juggler spoke, placing a glass on the counter. The owner of the Black Star cafe looked at him.

"That was the fifth one, you sure you can handle it." He asked. Juggler looked up at him.

"Just get me another one." He slurred. Owner sighed and prepared another coffee that was mixed with a heavy dose of alcohol.

"It has been a week since that big battle, how are your injuries?" He asked. Juggler didn't reply, he simply just laid his head on the counter and groaned. Owner sighed as he set the coffee in front of the former criminal. Juggler didn't take it immediately, making Owner wonder if he fell asleep. Then an arm snaked its way to the cup and Juggler groggily lifted his head to down it all in one go. Owner whistled.

"Boy, you're a mess. What the heck happened during that battle?" He asked.

"Another round." Juggler spoke, slamming the cup down, his head close to the counter. Owner sighed and increased the dose of the next cup.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Gai walked into the Black Star Cafe. Owner glanced at him. Gai raised his voice, but Owner simply pointed towards the end of the counter, where Juggler was unconscious. Gai muttered a quick thanks and went towards his friend. Juggler was haunches over the counter, his hand holding a cup of what looked like ale. Gai glanced at the owner, who shrugged.

"He wouldn't stop drinking my coffee, so I put some good ale in it, and after that didn't work, I just gave him the ale. You have to hand it to the Zettons, they may be a cruel race but they sure do know how to make good alcohol." He explained while cleaning a cup.

"Kid passed out after drinking 10 rounds, and that was after 3 rounds of really strong black coffee and then 5 rounds of mixed coffee and ale. You have to give him credit, a normal man, human or alien, would've passed out from the first round of pure ale." Gai shook his head then pried the half-empty cup out of Juggler's hand. Owner placed a piece of paper beside the two.

"You can pay Juggler's tab later, just get the poor sod out of here." He spoke, cleaning another glass. Gai quickly thanked him and pulled Juggler's unconscious body onto his shoulder, holding his friend by his arm, and left the alien Cafe, half carrying half dragging his friend. Juggler never stirred.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Gai knocked three times on the SSP headquarters.

"Coming!" Came Naomi's muffled shout. Something crashed from within. Gai sighed, as a series of crashes and complaints made their way to him. On his shoulder, Juggler moaned, causing the disguised Ultra to look at him. Juggler showed no signs of stirring, but he was whimpering and moaning in his sleep. The door opened just as Juggler fell silent.

"Yes, hel- G-g-gai-Sa-a-a-n!" Naomi shouted with surprise as Gai hastily enters. Jetta and Shin looked up from computers to see what the commotion was about and had to move as Gai dragged Juggler in. Jetta quickly removed some papers from the couch and motioned for Gai to place the incapacitated Juggler down.

"What happened?"

"Isn't this the alien that attacked us then help Orb against Maga no Orochi?"

"Why is he here?"

"We should call VTL…"

"Boys!" Naomi finally shushed the two's constant questioning. She then turned to Gai, who draped a blanket over his unconscious friend.

"What happened?" She demanded. Gai took a seat beside Juggler and started explaining.

"The Black Star cafe reopened?!"

"Cap, can we visit some-"

"AHEM!" Naomi shushed her two comrades who were thinking about the other worldly coffee. She then glanced at the unconscious Juggler.

"Ne, Cap, what should we do?" Jetta asked as he too looked at the alien. Shin stepped in front of them and observed him.

"If he is like this because he is s=drunk, then the best thing to do is to call an expert on this sort of thing. Question is, who to call?"

"No, the question is, who do we call that we can trust a drunk alien to?" Jetta exploded. Naomi sighed.

"Well… I think we should call my uncle." She finally spoke. Her three friends stared at her as if she grew another head. Jetta and Shin paused in their fight with wide eyes and mouths, while Gai simply had a wide eyed questioning look.

"What? He is very knowledgeable about hangovers and stuff like that. He is incharge of several VTL personnel." She shrugged. The three glanced at each other, hoping it was a good idea to call a VTL officer, even if he was the boss's idiotic uncle.

.

 _½ an hour later….._

 _._

Shibukawa stood above the still unconscious Juggler. His brow furrowed and wearing an obvious frown, he thought for several minutes, causing the three members of SSP and Gai to worry.

"How long has he been asleep like this?" He finally asked. Gai walked up to him.

"Owner said he passed out an hour before I arrived, it has been about an hour since then." Gai explained. The VTL official finally shrugged.

"Well, might as well let him sleep it off. If he's still like this by tomorrow then call me again." He spoke, much to the surprise of Naomi and Jetta.

"Eh? That's it?" Jetta asked in surprise. Shibukawa nodded.

"I have no idea how effective that Zettonian Ale is," He nodded at Gai. "So it is probably healthier to leave him be. If he's still out cold, then I will initiate my Super Secret Hangover Recovery Plan." He proudly declared. Naomi's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"Uncle, is this really ok?" She asked. Shin leaned towards her.

"Uh, Cap what is this Super Secret Hangover Recovery Plan?" He asked. Naomi turned to him as Shibukawa started explaining that his superiors let Juggler off the hook since he helped beat the final monster.

"You do not want to know." She told him simply, causing an eavesdropping Gai to worry about his friend.

"By the way Gai." The traveler turned.

"Could you take me to this Cafe?" Shibukawa asked. Naomi looked at her uncle

"Are you going to arrest owner?" She asked worriedly. He uncle shook his head.

"Nope, that place doesn't seem to be doing anything illegal, I just want to try exquisite alien beverages, maybe even that Zettonian ale, my shift did end an hour ago." He laughed, making everyone's sweat drop.

.

 _The Next Day…._

 _._

Juggler woke to ice cold water being splashed all over him. He sat up instantly from the shock, only to turn to his side and throw up in a bucket. The world was spinning all around him and his head felt like it is about to burst. His stomach was obviously not that much better either.

"Bullseye."

"Wow, he really did go for the bucket." Voices spoke. Juggler ignored them and lied down back down, hoping to clear his head, only to be slashed by water again. He sat up again, but with a wave of drowsiness he collapsed forward. He was splashed for a third time. That done it.

"For the love of- I'm awake! I'm awake!" He grumbled loudly, he didn't have the energy to yell, as he hurriedly tried to stand. Five blurred figures surrounded him, then ten, then fifteen, then thirty, then…

Someone caught him before he collapsed again.

"Uncle, isn't this a little cruel." An all too familiar voice spoke. Juggler's vision cleared as he hind his head. He was at the SSP headquarters, in their garage, Gai was the one holding him up.

"Relax, there is nothing that can wake your senses up better than ice cold water. I _was_ tempted to use a certain large water sample from a couple months back though." The VTL officer spoke. Juggler glared at him, only to bend over, throwing up in another bucket.

"Ah! He hit it again."

"Of course he did, Shibukawa moved it."

"Eh?" The noisy humans continued talking. Juggler rubbed his head and almost collapsed again, but he remembered the water and stayed upright. The VTL waved his arms.

"Alright, let's take him inside before he collapses on the pavement. Someone grab the bucket." He led everyone in. Juggler was dragged in by Gai, much to his annoyance.

"Why do I have to carry the bucket." One of the human boys-was his name Jetta?-asked as they walked in.

Juggler was immediately dragged to the couch, where he collapsed to his side. Then the Uncle began spraying ice cold water on him. He groggily sat up and glared at the man. The VTL officer smirked at him.

"Next time be careful what you drink." He spoke jokingly as put the spray bottle down. A boy with glasses nearly ran into him and sat down beside him on the couch.

"Suge! I never thought I would run into a drunk alien!" He took out a notepad and pen.

"How many drinks did you have? What kind of alcohol was it? From earth or another world? How do you feel right now? Why did you drink so much? Ho- Cap!" Natsumi at this time grabbed Shin by the ear and dragged him away from an annoyed Juggler. The girl's uncle nodded in approval then began sizing him up. What the heck, Juggler was feeling ill, he probably looked terrible, and all he wanted was to go back to sleep but couldn't with the threat of cold water being splashed on him… again. The VTL officer walked up to him.

"Now that you're awake, I have a very important question to ask you." Everyone glanced at him. From his expression alone, everyone could tell that whatever he wanted to know was deeply important and beyond serious to him.

"Who is Ultraman Orb?" Everyone collapsed. Juggler glanced at Gai and said nothing.

"Uncle, is now really the time to ask him that?" Naomi asked. Everyone stared at her uncle with questioning faces, causing him to sweat bullets.

"H-hey now, information gathering is my job, we've been trying to find Orb-san for months. Besides, I will get a really big promotion and an even bigger promotion if I found him." He quickly waved his hands in a defensive manner. Everyone sighed when suddenly, Shibukawa straightened up and got serious this time.

"Now then," everyone except Juggler looked up at him. "How are your injuries, alien?" Juggler looked up and glared at the human.

"The last time you were hit by Orb's Supreme Caliber, you had to have a large scale operation. It's hard to believe you got out of it unscathed now." The human explained. The other humans looked at him, causing him to turn away. Now that he thought of it, he didn't really feel any pain right now. Gai suddenly grabbed him by his shirt.

"What… are you…." Juggler slurred tiredly as Gai forced his shirt off of him exposing his bandages. His entire chest and stomach were covered, and a large purple bruise was evidently clear on the back of his left shoulder, half hidden in his bandages. Naomi, gasped and turned away, clearing worrying about something else that wasn't important, while the two idiots leaned in to get a closer look, only to get smacked on the back of the head by shibukawa.

"Quit that! Let him have his space!" He rebuked them. The two leaned back, Both rubbing their heads as they looked at the VTL officer. Juggler gave a small smirk in amusement.

"As for you," Shibukawa turned to him. "Just what were you thinking, drinking while you were injured?" He asked with his hands his hips. Juggler frowned and stared at him, clearly not liking this. Shibukawa just shook his head and turned to Gai.

"Help me get him in the car, my Super Secret Hangover Recovery Plan doesn't normally do any harm, even with injuries, unless he is sick and I highly doubt that. Anyway, we better get him to HQ for a check up." The VTL officer explained. Gai nodded and grabbed for Juggler, who collapsed back onto the couch. Shibukawa sprayed him again, and he sat up straight, only throw up in the bucket again.

"Looks like we have to take the bucket." Shin commented.

"Shouldn't we clean it out first or replace?" Jetta asked.

"Not unless you want to be the one who does it." Shibukawa cut in before they started a long discussion on the bucket.

.

 _2 hours later_

.

Juggler was worse after the car ride. Shibukawa said it was normal with any hangover. The former criminal wasn't sure whether or not to believe him. He threw up again, this time it was out the window as the bucket had to be dumped.

"How does he still have stuff to purge?" Jetta asked, to no one in particular. Shin didn't feel like answering that, as he was starting to feel sick watching Juggler. Gai had to help Juggler out of the car, practically dragging him through the door. Juggler was ready to collapse again, but the VTL officer kept spraying him with that cursed bottle of water. It wasn't ice cold any more, but it was still cold, and extremely annoying. He wanted so badly to harm the stupid human that kept spraying him, but his mind fogged up and before he knew it he was sitting down in a room with Gai holding him up. His head started spinning again, and now he really wanted to lay down but couldn't move. He felt sick again, he only needed to bend forwards to throw up a bit more in the bucket. For once today, he was grateful for the humans giving him the stupid thing.

After a while, a doctor came in and escorted the group to another room. Gai once again had to drag Juggler in order to get him to the intended designation. Juggler felt like purging again when he was made to sit down again. He looked up after the room wasn't spinning so much. The doctor looked familiar… where did he see him before?

"Good to see you again doc." Shibukawa spoke, shaking the doctor's hands. Juggler frowned. Naomi stood up.

"Eh, uncle you know him?" She asked in surprise. The three boys, excluding Juggler, glanced up. The VTL officer nodded.

"He performed Juggler-kun's operation." He said simply. A pin dropped.

"...Did I not tell you that Juggler had to go through an operation when he was captured?" He asked. A group nod. The VTL officer smiled sheepishly.

"Well… oops."

"Yeah, oops." Naomi repeated, glaring at her uncle. The doctor meanwhile, ignored the drama and went about his job, which was checking Juggler's injuries. It was pretty obvious that he was suffering from a hangover by the hunched position and the dark circles under his eyes, but that could be analyzed later. Juggler's shirt was never put back on, so the doctor had a full view of his bandaged body. He noted the large bruise, and approached Juggler.

"If you do not mind," The alien looked up at him. "I will need to remove your bandages to analyze the damage." Juggler frowned but allowed the doctor to remove said material. He winced when cold air met his injuries. A feminine gasp was heard, presumably from Naomi, and Juggler could feel several sets of eyes on him. He felt like throwing up again. The doctor's expression revealed no sort of reaction as he analyzed Juggler's injuries.

"Previous injuries from your fight with Orb have reopened, but are not serious, some will need stitching though. Large bruising around the back of the left shoulder, no sign of healing, will need to investigate that later. Minor alcohol poisoning, can be treated with some prescribed meds. How much did you drink?" The doctor asked upon concluding his survey. Juggler glared at him, not saying anything. The doctor merely turned away and beckoned Shibukawa.

"I will need to give him some minor stitches, help me get him into one of the back rooms." The VTL officer nodded and helped Gai lift Juggler up, much to the latter's annoyance.

.

 _1 hour later_

.

"Eh! You want him to stay at our place!" The members of SSP yelled in shock together. Juggler cringed at the outburst. The doctor just finished sticking him and had determined his bruise to be part of a larger shoulder injury and that he should come back to have it looked at. At the moment, the doctor gave him a painkiller until then, not that he really needed it. The main question was for where he would stay until then. The stupid uncle said it was inappropriate to leave a patient in a cell at the VTOL HQ, which he was thankful for to a degree. What he wasn't thankful for was that Gai asked SSP for him to stay with them. That gave him a headache from thinking of it. He tuned out the conversation and tried to close his eyes. He had enough of everything, he needed a break.

When he opened them again, he was laying down on a couch with a blanket covering him. He must have fallen asleep at the hospital. He slowly sat up, bringing back the annoying headache. He heard movement, and soon enough, the annoying girl offered him a glass of water. He glanced at it, before lying back down. The girl huffed and placed it on a table beside him, and moved away. He sighed and glanced at it. Water, it did sound good, but he didn't feel like moving. He sighed again. He had no idea what to make of his current situation. He is under the roof of three humans, all of which he had tried to kill at one point or another, and he was being nursed by his rival's girl. That made his headache worse. What had he gotten himself into?

.

..

…

Ah what the hell.

He sat up and reached for the glass. He needed a new purpose, so he might as well start somewhere, no matter how awkward it felt.


End file.
